ASMARANALA
by day dreamint
Summary: Kau tau saat hujan aku akan berdoa agar keadaan kita tidak seperti ini, kita bisa selalu bersama, berdua dan selalu berdua. Kalau ada doa yang bisa terkabul aku ingin berdoa supaya aku dilahirkan kembali. Tepatnya dilahirkan sebagai orang lain, sebagai orang yang dapat mencintaimu secara utuh. BOYXBOY. Characters Choose by Your's (Kalian bisa pilih karakternya)


ASMARANALA

Chapter 1

The Place Where Prayer are Heard

Tempat Dimana Do'a Para Pendo'a Di Dengar

 **...**

Andai dia bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya aku setiap kali dia memberitahu ingin bertemu denganku. Kau tau seakan akan ada ribuan kupu kupu yang terbang di perutku, ribuan bunga yang mekar di hatiku, dan ada jutaan pesawat jet yang lepas landas dari kepala ku. Intinya setiap saat dia menelfonku aku merasa sangat bahagia dan tanpa ragu Lagi ku setujui semua permintaannya. Pernah suatu ketika dia menelfonku larut malam dan memintaku menemaninya di kafe yang biasa kita kunjungi, tanpa ragu aku langsung berganti celana pendekku dengan jeans panjang dan langsung menemuinya. Tanpa peduli saat itu aku sedang mengerjakan paper yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Bagiku dia adalah yang paling penting aku bisa mengesampingkan urusan lain tapi untuk dia aku tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Dia adalah sosok pria yang sangat didamba semua orang tak perlu kujelaskan betapa indahnya dia karna itu hanya akan membuatmu penasaran. Jika kau lihat sekilas, aku dan dia layaknya pasangan tapi nyatanya tidak. Kami hanyalah teman, ya hanya teman. Entah mengapa kata "teman" selalu menimbulkan perasaana aneh. Seperti ada racun yang masuk kedalam jantungku. Aku bisa bertahan untuk sementara waktu tapi suatu saat racun itu pasti membunuh ku.

Seperti saat ini aku dan dia duduk berhadapan di sebuah coffee-shop dan ditemani kopi favorit kita. Sore ini kami berbincang seperti biasa, membahas segala hal yang menarik bagi kami. Mulai dari hal konyol yang dilakukan teman teman kami, dosen yang menyebalkan, sampai harga makanan di kantin yang mendadak naik.

Saat ini kami hanya berdua, aku dan dia, tanpa ada yang lain, berdua saling berhadapan dan saling tatap. Tanpa sadar ku tatap wajahnya dalam diam dengan senyum indah yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahku. Dia mendadak berhenti bercerita dan menatapku balik.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku."

"ah tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Sial acaraku memandang wajahnya ketauan dan itu membuatku malu.

"terus kenapa kau menatap wajah ku dari tadi? Aku tau kalau aku tampan tapi kau tidak perlu menatapku sampai seperti itu." Ujarnya dengan rasa percaya diri yang sangat berlebihan.

"haiisss, siapa juga yang menatapmu. Lagi pula kau tidak terlalu tampan." Bohong aku bohong aku mengakuia kalau dia sangat tampan, keliwat tampan malah.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"  
"aku hanya-." Jujur aku sangat gugup saat ini aku tak tau apa yang harus aku katakan. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan "aku sangat mengagumi wajah tampan mu" ya kan. Bisa-bisa dia jijik dan menjauhiku

"hanya apa? Hanya heran karna aku sangat tampan." Dia tersenyum mengejek. Tapi harus aku akui dia memang tampan.

"sudah ku katakan tidak, terserah kau sajalah." Dengan wajah yang kesal aku meminum ice latte ku. Dia terkikik geli melihatku yang kalah debat dengannya. Aku selalu seperti ini, maksudku kami memang suka berdebat dan payahnya aku selalu kalah kalau berdebat dengan dia. " Hey apa kau masih mendekati gadis itu." Aku memilih topik baru untuk mengehentikan tawanya.

"gadis yang mana." Uhh, sombongnya. Dia tau kalau banyak gadis di kampus kami yang menyukai dia, jadi dia bisa sangat sombong menyangkut hal-hal ini.

"itu gadis kaya dari fakultas ekonomi." Kuberikan clue agar dia ingat

"ohh, soo hyang maksudmu?" dia menjawab dengan wajah yang terlihat sedang berfikir keras.

"mungkin, aku tak pernah tau gadis mana saja yang pernah dekat dengan mu." Bohong , itu adalah kebohongan terbesar abad ini. Kenyataannya aku selalu tau gadis mana saja yang dekat dengan dia. Bukan sekedar nama bahkan latar belakan keluarga, teman temannya ,bahkan ekonominya pun aku tau. Ku relakan waktu berjam-jam menstalking akun jejaring sosial wanita yang sedang dekat denagan nya hanya untuk mengetahui latar belakangnya. Kau bilang gila, ya memang aku sudah gila. Jika kau tanya kenapa aku tidak pacaran dengan nya jawabannya karna-.

"aku tidak pernah dekat dengannya. Kau tau kami hanya berteman, aku tidak menyukai gadis seperti dia. Asal kau tau dia sangat galak, ini rahasia okay." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya setelah selesai mengatakan kalimat ini. "kau juga harus mencari pacar. Kau cukup disukai di kampus dan wajahmu juga lumayan, walau kau cenderung terlihat cantik." Dia tertawa cukup keras saat mengataiku cantik, dia sengaja menyebutku cantik hanya untuk mentertawaiku. Dia tau kalau kata cantik adalah kata yang amat sangat sakral bagiku.

" YAA, anak kurang ajar, jangan menyebutku cantik. Aku tidak cantik sama sekali bodoh."

"eumm, apa benar? Tapi dimataku kau itu cantik. Kalau saja kau memakai rambut palsu dan rok pendek pasti banyak pria mesum yang ingin menculikmu, Hahahahahha."

"ya, hentikan tawamu itu." Aku memberengut kesal dan menatap kebawah. Ku lihat si bodoh tapi tampan itu sudah berhenti tertawa dan menatapku dengan pandangan gemas, lalu ia mendaratkan tangannya di pipiku dan mencubitnya dengan gemas.

"aigoo, kau sedang melakukan aegyo untukku ya?"

"tidak bodoh."

"sudah sudah maaf. Aku tau kau kesal maaf ya, sebagai permintaan maaf aku yang akan membayar pesana kita okay?" Dia menaik turunkan alisnya saat memberikan tawaran tadi, dengan perasaan yang masih kesal aku menggangguk. "tersenyum dong."

"tidak . aku tidak mau tersenyum. Kau menyebalkan, cepat bayar dan segera pulang."

"okay aku akan bayar, kau tunggu di depan cafe ya."

"ya."

Saat menunggunya membayar pesanan kita, kulihat bagian belakang tubuhnya. Punggung itu, punggung yang sangat aku sukai, lebar dan kelihatan hangat. Kupandangi terus punggung itu berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa memeluk punggung itu dan merasakan hangatnya punggung itu. Suatu hari nanti yang entah kapan aku bisa selalu bersandar di punggung itu tanpa ada ragu ataupun lara yang mengganjal dihati. Aku tersenyum miris saat membayangkan hal hal itu, hal-hal yang nyatanya sangat mustahil. Ia berjalan mendekatiku sesaat setelah membayar tagihan, kusambut dia dengan senyum.

"ayo kita pulang."

"hmm, ayo."

"sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan, ah iya hyung kau tau. Ada yang mengatakan kalau kita berdoa saat sedang hujan doa itu akan langsung di dengar tuhan."

"kau tau dari mana?"

"entahlah aku juga lupa, tapi jika hal itu benar kau ingin berdoa apa hyung?" sehun menatapku menunggu jawabanku.

"hmm, apa ya ... rahasia. Hehehe."

"aisshh !"

"memang kau ingin berdoa apa?"

"aku ingin agar aku lebih tampan, hehehehe."

"dasar, sudah-sudah ayo cepat nanti keburu hujan."

"oke."

Kau tau saat hujan aku akan berdoa agar keadaan kita tidak seperti ini, kita bisa selalu bersama, berdua dan selalu berdua. Kalau ada doa yang bisa terkabul aku ingin berdoa supaya aku dilahirkan kembali. Tepatnya dilahirkan sebagai orang lain, sebagai orang yang dapat mencintaimu secara utuh. Karna keadaan ku yang seperti ini tak mungkin membuatku bisa mencintaimu secara utuh dan karna hal ini pula yang membuat jantungku remuk dan duniaku hancur berkeping keping karna aku adalah seorang PRIA.

TBC...

NOTE

Sebenarnya ini salah satu cerita lama saya yang dulu saya ketik kala SMA, dan banyak sekali cacat dalam cerita ini. Sesungguhnya character dalam cerita ini bukan kpop idol, makanya saya menghapus semua nama karakter dalam cerita ini.

Karna itu saya bingung menentukan Cast dalam cerita saya ini, mohon saran dari semua readers mengenai cast yang paling tepat.

Mungkin versi lain dengan cerita seperti ini udah lumayan banyak. Lalu apa bedanya? Sudut pandang. Setiap penulis punya sudut pandang yang berbeda. Mungkin satu tema akan menghasilkan alur dan sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Kalau mungkin kalian menemukan cerita dengan tema yang sama, silahkan tuliskan di kotak review. Tapi saya yakin cerita yang menurut kalian sama tapi pasti memiliki alur yang berbeda.

Terakhir jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian, karna sebuah review dari penulis yang tak di beri uang sepeserpun adalah apresiasi yang sangat berharga bagi kami.

SALAM SAYANG


End file.
